1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to motor vehicle technology and in particular to openable hinged closures for a compartment such as, for example, the glove compartment, the compartment for a CD player or other compartments of the motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Hinged covers for motor vehicle compartments are known. The surface area and/or contours of the hinged covers is/are usually aesthetically matched to the surrounding components, typically resulting in a relatively simple design. However, a significant departure from such a conventionally looking design is difficult in large part because the pivot axis must be located such that the cover can pivot open and close without interfering adjacent components.